Numerous patents exist relating to containing and dispensing premoistened towelettes. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,497 to Julius, Dwan and Tullar, dated Jan. 31, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,816 to Spruyt, dated Jan. 4, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,466 to Hoffman and Spruyt, dated Oct. 15, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,045 to Duby and Jones, dated Sept. 17, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,056 to Spruyt and Hoffman, dated Jan. 8, 1974. None teaches or suggests containers adapted to package, moisten, heat, dispense and collect moist, hot towels.